Going Crazy
by El Lavender
Summary: Myungsoo heran kenapa tunangannya selalu memarahinya tanpa sebab. Apa yang terjadi kepada mereka? NCT & Infinite Fanfiction/Kim Myungsoo x Lee Taeyong/MyungYong/BL/OOC/DLDR/R&R.


**Going Crazy**

NCT & Infinite Fanfiction

Kim Myungsoo x Lee Taeyong

Warning: Boys Love, OOC, Typo(s), Gaje, Aneh, DLDR

Terinspirasi dari lagu Se7en - I'm Going Crazy

 **By El Lavender**

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mau lagi mendengar penjelasanmu!"

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Myungsoo mendapati tunangannya kembali marah kepadanya. Myungsoo hanya heran kenapa akhir-akhir ini emosi tunangannya sangat tidak terkendali, setiap apa yang dilakukannya menjadi salah dimata tunangannya itu.

Contohnya saja seperti saat ini, Myungsoo yang baru saja kembali usai rapat dengan clientnya mendapati amukan sang tunangan ketika dia pulang ke apartemen tunangannya itu. Tunangannya menuduh Myungsoo tengah asik bersama sekretarisnya yang cantik dan menjadikan rapat bersama client hanyalah sebagai alasan walaupun kenyataannya memang seperti itu.

Tidak hanya itu saja, apapun yang dilakukan Myungsoo selalu salah dimata sang tunangan seperti saat ini.

"Ya! Siapa suruh kau seenaknya duduk disofaku?!" Myungsoo yang akan mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah sofa empuk milik sang tunangan menghentikan niatnya.

"Taeyongie aku lelah, aku tidak mau berdebat denganmu hari ini. Terserah jika kau percaya atau tidak." Myungsoo tetap mendudukan dirinya di sofa tidak peduli Taeyong sang tunangan sedang menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Apa kau sedang mengalami PMS? Kenapa akhir-akhir ini emosimu menjadi tidak terkontrol seperti itu?" Myungsoo melonggarkan dasi yang melekat di lehernya dan kembali bertanya kepada Taeyong.

"YA! Aku ini laki-laki dasar Kim Myungsoo bodoh, mana mungkin aku PMS!" Taeyong berteriak untuk kesekian kalinya kepada Myungsoo.

"Jika bukan mengapa kau selalu memarahiku? Apa salahku? Aku lelah dengan semua kemarahanmu yang tanpa bukti itu Taeyongie. Aku lelah dengan hubungan kita yang seperti ini." Myungsoo mulai jengah dengan semua ini.

"Jika kau lelah dengan semua ini aku akan meminta Ayah dan Ibuku membatalkan perjodohan ini. Sekarang kau bisa keluar dari sini Kim Myungsoo, pintu keluar terletak di sebelah sana. Terimakasih untuk semuanya."

BLAM

Taeyong pergi menuju kamarnya dan membanting pintunya dengan keras. Myungsoo hanya bisa menatap sedih akan semua itu, dia memang sudah lelah dengan semua kemarahan Taeyong yang tidak tau entah apa sebabnya. Myungsoo dapat melihat air mata yang tergenang di pelupuk mata sang tunangan. Sebenarnya dia tidak bermaksud untuk seperti ini, selama ini dia bisa meredam emosinya dan tidak terpancing akan kemarahan Taeyong tetapi saat ini dia benar-benar sangat lelah mengurusi semua urusan perusahaan di tambah dengan sambutan kemarahan Taeyong membuat dirinya menjadi tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya seperti biasa.

Dia dan Taeyong memanglah dijodohkan oleh kedua orangtua mereka yang merupakan sahabat sekaligus partner bisnis. Myungsoo saat ini memang bekerja di perusahaan Ayahnya sedangkan Taeyong merupakan seorang mahasiswa yang mengambil jurusan bisnis yang juga akan meneruskan perusahaan Ayahnya.

Usia mereka yang terpaut 3 tahun tidak menjadi masalah bagi Myungsoo. Mereka berdua tidak ada yang menolak perjodohan itu, Myungsoo karena dia tidak peduli dengan itu semua sedangkan Taeyong karena dia ingin memanasi sang mantan.

Entah bagaimana ceritanya sehingga mereka menjadi serius dalam hubungan ini dan entah bagaimana rasa suka itu datang menghampiri mereka. Hubungan ini sudah berjalan satu tahun lebih dan beberapa bulan yang lalu Taeyong resmi menjadi tunangan Myungsoo setelah orangtua mereka merasa semua masa pendekatan itu cukup dan saatnya untuk ke jenjang yang lebih serius.

Myungsoo masih bertahan disana, ia tidak peduli tunangannya itu mengusirnya. Dia sangat lelah untuk saat ini dan berpikir akan tidur di sofa saja dengan keadaan perut yang sangat lapar.

Biasanya ketika dia berkunjung ke apartemen ini akan disambut dengan senyum manis Taeyong dan sikap manjanya. Taeyong biasanya juga sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk Myungsoo. Myungsoo memang beberapa kali dalam satu minggu menginap di apartemen Taeyong walaupun begitu mereka hanya sebatas tidur bersama, tidak lebih. Myungsoo tidak ingin melakukannya sebelum mereka resmi menikah.

Sekarang entah bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka, dia berencana akan membujuk Taeyong besok, bagaimanapun caranya dia tidak ingin pertunangan dan perjodohan ini berhenti begitu saja karena dia mulai mencintai pemuda itu.

Myungsoo mulai terlelap dalam tidurnya tanpa mengganti pakaian kantornya dan dengan kondisi perut yang lapar.

.

.

.

Taeyong bangun dipagi hari dengan keadaan mata yang sembab, semalaman dia menangis di kamarnya karena tunangannya yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan itu. Entah kenapa dia benar-benar terbawa emosi semalam sehingga mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

Taeyong turun dari ranjangnya dan memutuskan untuk mandi sebelum ia melakukan semua kegiatannya di pagi hari ini.

Taeyong sudah selesai mandi ia memutuskan untuk membuat sarapan sebelum dia akan pergi bersama teman-temannya mengingat sekarang adalah akhir pekan. Biasanya di akhir pekan seperti ini akan ia habiskan bersama Myungsoo tetapi mengingat kejadian semalam membuatnya memutuskan untuk bersenang-senang dengan teman-temannya saja.

Cklek

Taeyong dapat melihat tubuh manusia yang terlelap di sofanya. Ia pikir Myungsoo akan pulang setelah ia usir semalam tetapi pemuda itu masih berada disini. Entah apa yang dirasakannya saat ini, ia merasa iba melihat kondisi Myungsoo yang masih terlelap dengan pakaian lengkapnya saat ini dan marah mengingat kejadian semalam yang menimpanya.

Taeyong memutuskan tidak peduli dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju dapur. Taeyong menyiapkan bahan-bahan yang akan dimasaknya, ia memutuskan untuk membuatkan sarapan untuk Myungsoo juga dia tahu bahwa pemuda itu pasti belum makan sejak kemarin malam. Ia akan meninggalkan masakannya nanti di meja makan dan menuliskan pesan untuk Myungsoo, ia tahu pemuda itu tidak akan bangun sepagi ini sehingga dia tidak perlu berdebat dengannya lagi.

Saat Taeyong sedang asik memasak ia dapat merasakan sebuah tangan tengah memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Maafkan aku."

Taeyong sangat tahu siapa yang mengatakannya dan tidak ada orang lain di apartemen ini selain mereka berdua. Taeyong juga dapat merasakan kepala pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu di bahunya. Taeyong tetap melanjutkan memasaknya tanpa mempedulikan pemuda itu.

"Lepaskan! Hentikan!" Taeyong mulai risih ketika pemuda itu mulai menciuminya. Hanya dua kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Taeyong.

"Tidak sebelum kau memaafkanku." Myungsoo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kita sudah berakhir."

"Tidak, aku tidak mau mengakhirinya!" Jawab Myungsoo tegas.

Taeyong membalikkan badannya menghadap Myungsoo sehingga pelukan itu terlepas.

"Mandilah, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita." Taeyong berkata dengan datar.

Myungsoo kali ini menuruti keinganan Taeyong, Myungsoo merasakan jika tunangannya itu juga sudah lelah dengan perdebatan mereka. Myungsoo memutuskan menuju kamar Taeyong, dia lebih suka menggunakan kamar mandi di kamar itu.

Myungsoo yang sudah selesai mandi kembali ke dapur. Ia tidak menemukan Taeyong disana dan hanya ada satu piring nasi goreng kimchi dan satu gelas susu beserta sebuah note disisi makanan itu. Myungsoo membaca catatan kecil itu.

'Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu sarapan. Terimakasih untuk semuanya. Semoga harimu menyenangkan hyung.'

Myungsoo masih terdiam menatap kertas itu, ia juga menemukan cicin pertunangan milik Taeyong disana.

"Jadi dia serius dengan semua ini?" Myungsoo entah sedang bertanya kepada siapa. Ia memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan sarapannya sebelum melacak dimana keberadaan pemuda itu sekarang.

.

.

.

Taeyong saat ini sedang berada di Lotte World dengan teman-temannya, sudah sangat lama mereka tidak mengunjungi tempat ini. Terakhir kali mereka mengunjunginya ketika mereka masih berada di Senior High School. Ya Taeyong memang sedang bersama teman-teman akrabnya sejak SMA termasuk Jung Jaehyun, mantan kekasihnya.

Myungsoo sudah sampai di Lotte World setelah ia melacak dimana keberadaan pemuda itu tadi. Myungsoo baru mengetahui lokasi pemuda itu siang ini, tadi pagi ia tidak bisa melacak keberadaan pemuda itu sama sekali. Penampilan Myungsoo saat ini sangat berbeda dengan penampilannya ketika di kantor, lebih santai dan terlihat lebih muda.

Myungsoo melihat Taeyong sangat menikmati liburannya bersama dengan teman-temannya. Myungsoo hanya mengawasinya dari jauh, dia hanya ingin mengetahui apa saja yang sedang pemuda itu lakukan.

Ketika mereka semua sedang beristirahat Myungsoo meringis melihat Taeyong yang bersandar di bahu mantan kekasihnya. Myungsoo tidak tahu sejak kapan hubungan mereka membaik. Kejadian selanjutnya membuat Myungsoo meremukkan kaleng minuman soda ditangannya.

Ia melihat adegan dimana Taeyong yang sedang memakan es krimnya dan sisa es krim yang menempel disisi mulutnya, pemuda Jung itu dengan lancang membersihkannya dengan mencari kesempatan untuk mencium Taeyong. Kaleng yang berada di tangan Myungsoo sudah tidak berbentuk lagi, dan yang paling membuatnya menjadi semakin emosi adalah Taeyong yang menikmati ciuman itu tanpa protes sama sekali, bahkan saat ini mereka masih melakukan hal itu di depan umum.

Myungsoo yang tidak tahan melihat pemandangan itu memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

Sudah sekitar 5 jam Myungsoo berada di kantornya untuk menyibukkan dirinya dengan tumpukkan laporan-laporan yang berada di meja kerjanya. Dia memutuskan untuk lembur walaupun hari ini adalah waktunya untuk libur demi melupakan semua masalah yang terjadi kepadanya.

Hari sudah menunjukkan jam 12 malam kurang, Myungsoo bisa saja memilih untuk menginap di kantornya tetapi karena kondisinya yang sangat lelah membuatnya merindukan kasur empuk dirumahnya. Myungsoo melajukan mobilnya di tengah keheningan kota Seoul di malam hari.

Sesampainya di rumahnya yang sangat besar Myungsoo memilih melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kamarnya ia bahkan mengabaikan para pelayan yang menyapanya dan juga pertanyaan dari Ibunya yang masih terjaga.

Cklek

Myungsoo melihat kamarnya dalam keadaan gelap, ia menekan saklar lampu yang tidak jauh darinya.

"Selamat ulang tahun hyung~"

Myungsoo terkejut melihat Taeyong yang sedang memegang kue ulangtahun untuknya dan entah sejak kapan kamarnya berubah menjadi seperti ini dipenuhi dengan balon, bahkan dia tidak mengira jika sekarang telah memasuki hari ulangtahunnya. Myungsoo mengabaikan Taeyong, ia memutuskan untuk membenamkan dirinya di selimut tebalnya.

"Hyung kenapa kau mengabaikanku? Seharusnya kau senang dengan kejutanku ini." Taeyong mendengus sebal, ia meletakkan kue itu di meja dan menyusul ke atas ranjang.

"Hyung kau kenapa sih? Maaf kemarahanku akhir-akhir ini hanya untuk membuat kejutan ini untukmu dan soal pembatalan pertunangan itu aku hanya bercanda." Myungsoo masih tidak menggubris Taeyong.

"Sayang~" Taeyong menyingkapkan selimut Myungsoo.

"Aku lelah."

"Kenapa kau seperti ini? Apa salahku? Mengapa kau mengabaikanku? Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?-"

"Aku selalu mencari-cari kesalahan untuk memarahimu karena aku juga ingin memberikan kejutan yang seperti ini. Dan Lotte World juga termasuk dalam rencanaku, aku tahu kau tidak akan membiarkan begitu saja dan akan melacakku. Pagi hari aku kesini mempersiapkan semua ini bersama Ibu, Jaehyun juga termasuk dari bagian dari rencanaku, aku melihatmu pergi dari Lotte World setelah-"

Cup

"Bagian mana saja yang disentuh olehnya?" Ucapan panjang Taeyong yang belum selesai terhenti karena Myungsoo tiba-tiba mengecupnya.

"Hanya bibir." Myungsoo semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka, ia mencium Taeyong dengan sedikit bernafsu. Myungsoo melepaskan ciuman itu karena ia tahu jika Taeyong juga butuh bernafas. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Myungsoo seperti ini, biasanya ia selalu menjaga dirinya dan hanya memberikan kecupan singkat untuk Taeyong.

"Jangan bilang kau sedang cemburu?" Taeyong terkikik melihat Myungsoo seperti orang yang sedang cemburu. Baru pertama kali ini dia melihat Myungsoo cemburu seperti ini, biasanya pemuda itu hanya diam saja dan Taeyong tidak tahu apa saja yang disembunyikannya dibalik ekspresi poker facenya itu.

"Aku ingin meniup lilin itu." Taeyong tahu Myungsoo sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan tetapi ia biarkan saja. Taeyong membawa kue ulangtahun Myungsoo yang lilinnya sudah sedikit meleleh kepadanya.

"Make a wish hyung~" Myungsoo menutup matanya sebelum ia meniup lilin itu.

"Apa yang kau doakan hyung?" Tanya Taeyong kembali.

"Aku berdoa supaya Tuhan tidak memisahkanku dengan seseorang yang berada di depanku saat ini, walaupun awalnya aku tidak mencintainya dan hanya menganggapnya seperti seorang adik entah mengapa seiring berjalan waktu aku mulai mencintainya dan tidak ingin berpisah dengannya." Myungsoo menatap Taeyong dengan kasih sayang sedangkan yang di tatap wajahnya sudah sangat memerah.

"Mana hadiahku?" Myungsoo melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Ah itu... Aku lupa membawanya hyung hehe." Taeyong menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku menginginkan hadiahku sekarang." Myungsoo mengambil alih kue yang berada di tangan Taeyong dan menaruhnya kembali ke meja yang terletak di sebelah kasurnya.

"Hei hei kau mau apa?" Taeyong terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja Myungsoo menindihnya.

"Aku ingin meminta hadiahku. Aku akan meminta Ayah untuk menikahkan kita minggu depan."

"YA! KIM MYUNGSOO APA YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN?!"

"Sayang sebaiknya aku mempersiapkan pernikahan mereka sekarang." Ujar Nyonya Kim yang sejak tadi menguping pembicaraan anak dan calon menantunya bersama dengan suaminya.

"Iya sayang, sebentar lagi aku akan menimang cucu. Senangnya." Tuan Kim juga terlihat bahagia. Mereka berdua akhirnya meninggalkan kamar itu karena tidak ingin mengganggu Myungsoo dan Taeyong di dalam sana.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

Aaaaa~ entah kenapa kepikiran bikin ff MyungYong lagi xD Maaf dedek Davidnya gak muncul disini masih proses(?) belum lahir(?) x'D *apadah*

Ini bukan bagian dari **Our Secret** ya, hahaha ini cuma ff yang tiba-tiba datang begitu saja idenya setelah mendengarkan lagunya Se7en. Sebenarnya mau bikin ff MyungYong yang lainnya sih tapi masih banyak hutang ff~

Btw adegan dan kisah selanjutnya silahkan dikembangkan di kepala(?) masing-masih karena aku spesialis(?) ending yang gantung x'D *dihajar rame2*

Siders? Review please~


End file.
